Pocket Knife
by Cherry4Mione
Summary: Set in sixth year, Draco and Hermione Granger find themselves constantly alone together with no way out. Will prolonged exposure to each other be able to break down the barriers of racism and prejudice?
1. Chapter 1

Pocket Knife

**A/N- So, recently I deleted my post-war Ron/Hermione fanfic called As The Wind Blows. Unfortunately I have been working on it for a long time and suffering from writers block. Although some people had favourited and/or followed the story, there were no reviews left which mean more to me. I personally use my ipod to read fanfic and bookmark it on my ipod which I find easier than favouriting. Because of this, I don't think following or favouriting a story means as much as a review. Please let that be a warning. **

**Anyways, as well as Romione, I absolutely **_**adore**_** Draco/Hermione. So this fanfic is set in sixth year and will be slow developing but please know I am working.**

During the day, Hogwarts was always ablaze with life, filled with students, teachers and even ghosts to the brim. However, night time was a completely different story.

Past ten o'clock after curfew, all students were supposed to be in their dorms asleep, or otherwise in their common rooms. Of course, there was always the select few who thought they were above the rules and stayed out late past curfew.

Draco Malfoy was one of those. Despite what his idiotic teachers might think, he did have a valid reason. This time. Of course he'd never tell them what he was doing, that would be near suicidal. He found himself retracing his footsteps, as he had done many nights back at Hogwarts, and in front of a door less wall on the seventh floor.

Feeling slightly stupid, Draco paced down the entrance of the hallway repeating those same words inside his head.

_I need a place to escape in and out of_

_I need a place to escape in and out of_

_I need a place to escape in and out of_

Finally the large wooden door appeared.

Unwillingly, Draco made himself go in. He wasn't thrilled about fixing the vanishing cabinet, but if he didn't, it would be on his head. Taking the steps in he breathed heavily, walking passed what appeared to be a skeleton stuffed in a glass cabinet. He shivered knowing that was basically what he wanted.

No. Needed.

Draco had spent so much time inside the room, he knew exactly where the cabinet was. He walked up to it and pulled an apple out of his robes. He placed it in the cabinet and then closed it. Waiting a few seconds, he then opened the door again, finding just half an apple.

He sighed in relief. It was a start. Not a solution, unless he wanted only half of the Death Eaters bodies. But it was a start and progress. He could at least tell his father that.

Deciding he had done enough work over the past months, Ddraco granted himself a break and started up towards the Owlery to owl his father about his accomplishment.

He just had to hope he wasn't caught on the way. But of course, no such luck existed.

"Hey! Its after hours! You should be-" the voice stopped as the two came into contact Draco breathed a sight of relief realising it was only Granger. "Oh" she said. "Its you"

Draco rolled his eyes irritably. Why did everyone always show up at the most inconvenient time? "Yes its me Granger. What are you going to do? Put me in detention?" he snapped. Granger glared at him. The nerve.

"For your information, I will be reporting you to Professor McGonagall and she will arrange your detention" she said in a superior voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Great. Say hi for me" he turned to continue up the staircase. "Malfoy!" Granger snapped. Draco groaned. "What now Granger? I don't fancy standing here talking to you all night, I need to deliver a letter!" he snapped.

"Is that all you are doing?" Granger asked. Draco ignored her and continued on up. What a stupid question. "If you really are, I'll come along then" she said. Draco stopped halfway up.

"Umm… What? No. You are not"

Granger snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Please Malfoy. Its not the pleasure of your company I want. I need to deliver an owl myself"

"Oh?" Draco wondered who the Mudblood would be sending a letter to. She _was_ a Mudblood, and had no wizarding correspondents. "Who would _you _send an owl to?" he asked arrogantly. Granger glared at him.

"Whose yours going to?" she asked. Draco glared at her. "None of your business Mudblood" he snapped. "Likewise" Granger said coldly.

Draco turned around in exasperation and continued up the stairs to the owlery. Granger was still a few steps behind and they climbed in silence.

When they reached the owlery, Granger called down a school owl, while Draco started to write out his letter.

_Dear father,_

_I believe I have finally found a way to complete my task. It is not yet finished yet so do not get too excited, but please know that I am working on it and will be done soon. Once I am finished, I will notify you._

_Draco._

"What are you doing?" Draco snatched up the parchment and rolled it up. Turning to Granger he glared "Writing. Is that ok?"

Granger shrugged. "I just assumed you were sending a letter. I thought you would have been done. Although of course, it is quite late" she grinned stupidly. "Procrastinating?"

Draco ignored her and tied the letter to his eagle-owl and sent him off.

Leaving the owlery he was returning to his common room until he got disturbed enough by Grangers presence behind him that he turned and confronted her

"What, are you stalking me or something?" he snapped. Granger rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I'm not"

"Great, then why are you following me?"

"I'm making sure you go back to your common room. I'm still reporting you, you know?" she clarified. Draco shrugged. "Whatever. Just… Go back to your Common"

"Its this way anyway" she said happily. Draco groaned. Why were Gryffindor's so infuriatingly annoying?

"I don't see why" Draco drawled. "Slytherin's are the most highly regarded in society, what with all the Pureblood morals and manners" Granger was silent and so Draco drawled on knowing he was getting to her. "I don't see why we are forced to be so close to Mudbloods and Half-breeds and other filth that shouldn't be living"

"Do you honestly believe that Malfoy?" Granger asked. Draco raised his eyebrow. "That all muggle-borns are 'filth'? That were not as magic as you because of what we were born? My parents are both muggles and I beat you in every test" Draco curled up his fists in anger. How dare she say those things about him?

But he willed his body not to rise.

"Yes, I bet that please daddy" she said happily. "Knowing his son gets beaten in every cl-"

In an instant, Draco had slammed her up against the wall, banging her head on the border. She winced, but wasn't in much pain.

"Never. _Never_" he hissed. "Speak of my father. Or my family. You are a filthy Mudblood. You deserve nothing. Your death would be merciful"

He took out his pocket knife and pressed it against her neck without flicking the blade up.

"I could cut you right now, and we could see how much of your blood is filthy, in comparison to mine" he hissed in her ear.

Granger glared at him. "Go on then" she snapped. "cut me"

On request, he flicked the blade up and applied the pressure to her neck. He didn't think. It wasn't often he carried out a threat, but Granger had pushed him too far. He heard her gasp and he let go. He didn't necessarily want to hurt her, as much as he hated her. Not here in the corridor anyway.

The blood spilled out; bright red an trickling down her neck.

"You see" he snapped. "Dirty blood. A waste of magic. You can see that much spilling down your top" he said cruelly, and let her go.

Granger stumbled back, but didn't bother to wipe away the blood.

"What about the comparison then?" she asked, her voice low and ice cold. She snatched his hand still clutching the knife and brought it up to his neck and cut.

It stung slightly and Draco looked down to see his blood spilling down his top, just like Grangers.

_Just like Grangers…_

Bright red, staining him.

"There" Granger whispered. "We are the same" Then she left, like a shadow in the dark.

Draco didn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

Pocket Knife

**A/N- Hello. I just realised I hadn't added a disclaimer to my previous chapter, so here**

**Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling so I do not own the Harry Potter movie and book series. I own nothing. **

* * *

Draco stood in the hallway motionless. He couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened.

She had pushed him too far, so far he had physically hurt her and then she had done the same to him. And proved him _wrong_.

His blood and her blood were exactly the same. They looked the same and they flew the same. But their DNA was different. His was of another, higher class. So why had they both looked the same?

He didn't understand and was confused. Draco didn't like to not know things, and his entire life he had known of the magical world and how he, as a pureblood was better, more important, than the mudbloods.

But then Hermione Granger had come along. She had beat him in every test and got higher grades than him in every class. His father had given him many lectures about it and yelled at him constantly while comparing all the stats. He had been furious with Draco and it was just another reason for Draco to hate her.

And now this.

Her blood was red and not dirty nor contaminated at all. His and hers were the same. There was nothing dirty about her.

Furious, Draco slammed his fist through one on the windows. He felt the glass smash and embed in his skin, cutting his knuckles.

"MR MALFOY!" Draco groaned. This was most definitely not his day. Or night. "What, may I ask, are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked him angrily, her nostrils flaring, her lips looking as though they were sewn shut, even as she talked.

Draco didn't answer.

"Do you have any idea what atrocious behaviour this is?" she snapped heatedly. "Not only are you out after hours, but you have destroyed school property!" she looked at him, her eyes piercing his. "I hope you know I will have to write to your family to pay for the destruction"

He glared at her. His father wouldn't care, and probably would not send the money and instead a very heated owl to Dumbledore.

McGonagall sighed. "Come with me Mr Malfoy" she said. Reluctantly Draco followed her, dragging his feet along the floor, to her office.

"You will have a detention with Mr Filch tomorrow night, cleaning the trophy room, at-"

"Professor" Both McGonagall and Draco looked up to see who it was. Scowling he saw that Filch had a tight hold a student. That student just had to be Granger. Oh, why was the world against him?

"I just realised Miss Granger skulking in the fourth floor corridor" Filch said, his face lit up, as if he had just won the lottery.

"I was just returning to my common room professor" Granger blurted out, all very quickly. "Mr Filch found me as I was heading back from prefect rounds" she explained. Filch sneered down at her.

"Miss Granger, your shift finished half an hour ago" McGonagall said, looking disappointed. "Therefore, you are out after hours" Filch grinned satisfied. "I'm afraid you will join Mr Malfoy in detention tomorrow night" Granger looked down, downtrodden.

"I am sorry professor" she said, so quietly, almost a whisper. "As am I" said McGonagall. "But I am afraid I cannot accept favouritism" she turned her attention back to both the students.

"You will have detention with Mr Filch at eight thirty tomorrow night and clean the trophy room for an hour" said Professor McGonagall.

* * *

**A/N Cliché sorry, but it had to happen. Please review and point out mistakes and grammar so I can correct it and improve my writings. No flame though! -Cherry**


	3. Chapter 3

Pocket Knife

**A/N- Sorry this took a while. Review please, as I know many of you are following but not reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- Not a millionaire, not JK Rowling**

* * *

Hermione stood outside the trophy room waiting for Filch to come and open up the lock. She had been dreading this detention, as it cut a good three hours out of her study time _and_ it was with Malfoy.

After what she done last night, she couldn't believe she wasn't dead yet. Yesterday she legitimately thought he was going to kill her, and then she cut him and he just stood there, looking at it, as if it were an interesting item left to him.

She would have thought that anyone who dared to even try and touch Draco would be sent straight into Azkaban and sentenced to the Dementors Kiss, with Lucius Malfoy's position. Hermione was sure tonight would be when he got his revenge on her.

"You're late" she said as the devil himself strolled up to her. To her surprise he wasn't wearing a set of bulky expensive robes like normal, but a pair of blue muggle jeans and a white top. Even through the material, Hermione had to grudgingly admit he mad muscles and could be considered 'hot'.

"Yes, but so is Filch so we can just ignore the fact that I am" he said rudely, running his fingers through his hair and frowned. "All that running didn't do any good" he muttered to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so shallow. Just then, Filch hobbled over to them, limping with rusty key in one hand and Mrs Norris in the other.

"You're late" Draco repeated Hermione's words coolly to the old caretaker, who glared at him.

"Which means you'll be in there fer longer!" he snarled, unlocking the door. Hermione gasped outraged. He couldn't do that! He was the one who was late, not her. Even Malfoy managed to show up before him! Fortunately, before Hermione could voice these thoughts, Malfoy spoke up.

"That's completely unfair! You are the one who is twenty minutes late, not us!" Hermione did a double take hearing Malfoy defend her as well. Filch glared at him.

"I'll come back to unlock the door at 11 o'clock"

"That's two and a half hours extra!" Hermione burst out, annoyed. She had been standing there for half an hour. "I've been here for the entire time you were supposed to!" Flich narrowed his eyes.

"Get in. Now"

* * *

"Malfoy are you going to do any work?" Hermione asked angrily, throwing down the wet cloth she was wearing to polish an award. Draco looked up from his seat on the floor where he had made himself comfortable and smirked.

"No, I think you are doing just fine on your own Granger" he said. He enjoyed riling her up and watching her explode.

"Well I'm not doing anything until you do" Granger declared, sitting herself down on the floor.

"Be my guest" Draco said, spreading out his arms. "Sit" she glared at him. "I hate you" was her reply.

"But how can you hate me?" Draco asked, his lips curling upwards. "You barely know me" He said, wearing an almost smile. Hermione glared at him.

"I know all I need to know. You're rich, arrogant, your fathers a Death Eater, you're incredibly rude, spoilt and a general arsehole" she smiled at him sweetly. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Yes. Sexy, funny, yes, loaded - and good in bed" he grinned directly at her. Hermione glared at him. "Arrogance" she said, turning up her nose. "There is nothing more to learn about you Draco Malfoy. You are a worthless human being" Ouch. That one hurt. Draco flashed her a look.

"You know nothing about me Granger" he said through gritted teeth. "There is nothing more to know about you. You are so upfront and obvious. Nothing you do is surprising or spontaneous. You are a Mudblood. Your parents probably have some dead boring desk job. You have to be at the top of every class because otherwise you would feel useless, because studying is the only thing you're good at" he glared at her, filled with anger. "You aren't even smart. You can just remember facts. You are the worthless one" he spat at her. Hermione tried to glare at him, but she was barely holding back tears. Hearing things aloud were worse than thinking them. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"My name is Hermione Granger" she started, not knowing what exactly she was doing. "I am sixteen, I was born and raised in the muggle world and attended school before any pure or half blood. My parents are dentists, which aren't needed in the magical world thanks to magic, but they still lecture me about it. I like being at the top of my class so that I have something to show for at the end of the year" she looked at him sadly, and Draco suddenly felt terrible. He didn't know why, he didn't even like her.

Without thinking first, he started himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I am sixteen. I was born a Malfoy and raised in the wizarding world, so naturally I've always had power. Or rather, my father has"

Hermione, looked up, realising Draco Malfoy was talking to her civilly, about his life.

"My father had a high position in wizagamont, before he was thrown into Azkaban" he glared at her at this. "He's a Death Eater. But that's the point - I'm not my father" he snapped. "I know what you and your little friends think about me. I'm not one of them. I intend to stay entirely neutral in this war, if I can. Although, honestly, I want you to win" and that was that.

Neither of them talked for the rest of the detention, instead falling into a mutual silence that wasn't to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Pocket Knife

**A/N - This chapter mentions drugs. Once. Just warning you. Longer note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- None of this is mine. It belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

Filch was furious that when he reopened the trophy room, everything looked just as it had before and so awarded both Draco and Hermione with another detention on a Saturday in the _middle of the day_. Draco was sure there must be some law about it.

"Mr Malfoy, are you paying attention?" Draco looked up from his doodling to see Professor Slughorn glaring down at him. Ever since the first day, he knew Slughorn disliked him and so knew he had to actually _try_ in potions thanks to Snape leaving the post.

"Yes sir" he replied smoothly, as if he had been listening the entire time. Slughorn glared at him.

"Then would you be as so kind to tell me which exact ingredient is needed to turn the Cera-Kotta potion green?" But it didn't mean he was dumb. Draco wasn't stupid and knew exactly what Slughorn was doing.

He smiled superiorly. "But that's a trick question sir. The Cera-Kotta potion is not green - it is colourless, like Veritaserum"

"Hmm" said Slughorn angrily, and then walked away from him, clearly annoyed he had been outwitted. "Now, the Cera-Kotta potion is a very complex potion indeed, but I feel that you are all very capable in this area that you can make it. It will not be a class lesson - it is a six week assignment which you must look over carefully. You may use any of the spare classrooms in the school, but mustn't keep it in any dormitories. If brewed incorrectly, the Cera-Kotta potion can work as a muggle drug, known as cocaine, but with more dramatic effects. Unlike the drug, If you are exposed for over three hours to it, you will die instantaneously. It is for this reason I needed permission from the ministry of magic as well as Professor Dumbledore" he looked at them all warningly before continuing.

"The Cera-Kotta potion is the exact opposite of Veritaserum. Veritaserum forces the drinker to tell the truth, whereas the Cera-Kotta version enables you to be only able to lie. There have been many reports of Death Eaters using it in trials, who have been punished severely for it. Therefore, I'm sure you can understand why you must be cautious. Now, as this is a complex potion, I am assigning you partners that matches you capabilities closely"

The class groaned. It was clear no one would get who they wanted.

Slughorn pulled out a list and started reading off it.

"The pairs are as followed - Ron Weasley and Padma Patil. Ernie Macmillan and Theodore Nott. Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

Draco slammed his head against the desk; fortunately no one heard because everyone was complaining.

"Completely unfair-"

"I demand to switch-"

"I'm not working with _that_ idiot!"

"But he's in Slytherin-"

At that last comment, made by Harry (of course), Slughorn finally managed to shut everyone up. "ENOUGH!" he boomed. Everyone went quiet. "You WILL be in these pairs, you WILL get along, and you WILL put aside these prejudices of each other!"

Everyone glared at the teacher. No matter how different they all were, they all had a mutual hate for Slughorn at that minute.

"In fact, everyone get up. Move all your things and sit next to your partner" no one moaned this time. Instead, they got up and moved towards their partners, but Draco didn't move, waiting for Granger to come to him.

And she did.

"Why couldn't you move?" she hissed at him.

"I prefer not to be in the company of Gryffindors and will avoid you whenever possible" he glared at her. "You have a particularly annoying habit of breaking my personal rules"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Malfoy. Now, look at this list of ingredients"

"What about it?" Draco asked scanning the page briefly. Hermione looked at him expectantly then thrust the parchment underneath his nose.

"Look" she snapped.

"I am looking!" he snapped back, grabbing the parchment from underneath his nose and read.

"Unicorn hair, Centaur blood, Elf tears - Granger where on earth are we going to find all this junk?! I cant remember ever looking in the potions store and seeing bottle labelled 'Centaur blood'!" he said angrily, as if it were her fault.

"I guess we are supposed to be getting them ourselves - look. _If help is needed in finding the ingredients of these potions, Rubeus Hagrid has offered his services as gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher_" she read. Draco snorted.

"Care of Magical Creatures? More like attempted tameness of wild beasts" he looked directly at her. "I am not asking that oaf for help. What could he really do anyways? Go up to a Unicorn and yank out its hair?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Malfoy, there are plenty of Unicorns in the forbidden forest; they get their hair tangled in branches. We can go look for-"

"Whoa, wait" he said abruptly, holding his hand up. "You want me to go in the Forbidden forest?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Honestly. What had she just said?

"No Malfoy, I'm sure you'll find everything you need at the Apple Store" (**A/N I know Apple didn't even exist until like 2010, but just pretend**) she said sarcastically. Draco however, just stared at her confused. "Never mind" she sighed, realising he wouldn't know what an iPod was for the life of him. "We will be going into the Forbidden Forest. Scared?" he scowled at her.

"Its forbidden"

"Really?"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, what have you accomplished so far?" Slughorn bounded up to them happily, but frowned seeing their empty desk.

"We were just going over the ingredients Professor" said Hermione immediately. She would not loose marks because of her jerk of a partner.

"Ah, yes it is rather difficult. Some ingredients however can be found in the cupboards and storerooms-" he picked up their parchment of ingredients. "Gillyweed. Tuft of a monekys fur. Very common, though admittedly not among potions" he looked back down at the two of them. "Yes, you must look in the forbidden forest for some of these, but I have Professor Dumbledore's express permission. Note that you must only go during daylight hours, generally weekends from eight to six, and in _your pairs_"

"Of course professor" Hermione said smiling, while Draco glared at her.

* * *

**A/N Hey. I know that there are more people in potions, but it is still a small class and hope that you can ignore that minor fact.**

**Anyways, I would just like to let you in on my happiness by telling you that I am now an Australian citizen (yay!) me, my brother and mum got it done on Wednesday, as my dad already did it around a month ago as he had to abruptly leave the country and go back to the UK. I unfortunately lost my grandmother. **_**Anyways**_**, I would like to thank my first reviewer, Daniann8. I am glad you like it so much. Now the rest of you who are following me, REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie. Daniann8, here's your cookie *passes cookie***


	5. Chapter 5

Pocket Knife

**A/N - Thanks for reviewing ****fourthingsandalizard (me too :D) and the guest reviewer (I'm glad you don't mind, this will be a little slow moving, its not going to happen overnight! But don't worry, things will get interesting here!)**

**Disclaimer- Yes! It is mine! It is all mine! Well, you know… except the characters. And the place. And the magical world. Yeah. Really all I own is a fan fiction account and a computer…**

* * *

"Draaaaaco! I missed you!" Draco groaned as his neck was wringed by Pansy Parkinson. He despised her so much, he wished she would just leave him alone.

"Pansy, get off me" He snapped, pushing the blonde girl off of him. Pansy sniffed but climbed back onto the couch with him.

"Drakey dear, do you want to go on an _adventure_ up to the _Astronomy tower _and have a little _fun_?" she whispered in his ear. Draco rolled his eyes at her 'subtly'.

"No thanks Pansy" he said disgustedly.

"Oh? Why not?" she asked, her face falling.

"I'm afraid I'll be busy fluffing my pillow" he snapped and stood up, leaving her on the couch in shock. Draco wasn't going to stay in the Slytherin common room, he'd be asked questions and teased about why he didn't want to sleep with Pansy.

Really the simple answer to that was he didn't fancy an STD.

After leaving the common room, he unconsciously realised he was heading towards the owlery, from which he could hear voices coming from.

"No, Hedwig come here… Hedwig please, I need this before breakfast…" Draco stood in the doorway watching Granger jump around after a white snowy owl. It was quite a comical sight, watching the owl hover just above her head, only to move at the last moment causing Granger to jump in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco finally made his presence known to the girl as the bird sat on a beam. She turned around suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she saw him.

"What are _you_ doing, _Malfoy_?" she snapped back. "Well for the past fifteen minutes I have been watching you jump around like a monkey for that owl"

Hermione glared at him, then looked back up at the white owl and sighed.

"I need to read my letter, she wont come down"

"I can see that" Draco said. He didn't know why he did it, but he looked back up at the owl and whistled. Upon hearing the sound, Hermione turned straight around to see a sight she never thought she'd see.

_The_ Draco Malfoy was stroking _Harry Potter's _owl of six years, having called her down to take _Hermione Granger's_ letter. Oh no.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Malfoy, give me my letter back!" she snapped, going to grab it.

Upon instinct, Draco held it above his head, so she couldn't reach it. "Why do you want this letter so bad Granger" he said playfully, but in a cruel kind of way.

"Malfoy, please give it back!" Granger pleaded. Draco however, just grinned and broke into it above his head than pushed her out of the way and walked to the other side of the room.

"No, I think I'll just read it" he said smiling at her, but it wavered when he saw her sad eyes. But. He was Draco Malfoy. He unsealed the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am glad you wrote to me, your father was so pleased to hear from you. We are doing better here, but your aunty Louise and cousins April and Summer are coming for Christmas this year! I know you sweetheart, and you probably aren't thrilled by this, but keep in mind you haven't seen them since you were thirteen and just a few weeks last year before you went to that place with the Weasley's. We only get to see them every so often as they are usually in France, but they are coming for your father. That is in fact while I am writing to you. Hermione, he's not doing well. The doctors are doing everything they can, but I think your fathers getting sick of it. I know this is alarming sweetheart, but please continue on with your studies. I just ask that you come home for Christmas. _

_Lots of love, mum. _

Draco looked up at Hermione who was looking down at her shoes. He didn't know what happened in her personal life but he could guess and he wouldn't wish anything on anyone.

Looking at the innocent girl, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He walked out of the owlery, passing her her letter on the way out.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so sorry! It's so short! Oh and Hermione's father has cancer. Her aunt and cousins are plucked from my imagination.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pocket Knife

**A/N - So, I forgot about their additional detention. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter universe in any shape, form or… crap I forgot, what's the last one?  
**

* * *

It was Draco and Hermione's second detention of the term, _together_ nevertheless. They were barely eight minutes in when Hermione once again threw down the wet cloth in frustration while Draco sat on a desk of the abandoned classroom.

"Pray tell, do you _ever_ do anything?" she snapped at him, sitting down on the desk opposite him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I passed all my Owls. Of course I do, just not this mundane muggle work" he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Royal Malfoy refusing to get any dirt on him" Draco nodded. "Precisely"

There was a moments silence where neither looked at the other. Then Draco broke it with a question he'd been dying to ask for days.

"Granger?" she looked up at him. "What's wrong with your father?" she sighed.

"I thought that might come up again" Draco tilted his head to the side, curious. "My father is ill. He has cancer" he still looked puzzled and Hermione realised that is was a muggle disease. "it's a muggle disease. There are many variations of it. My father has leukaemia, most commonly known as blood cancer. Its horrible and there is no definite cure"

"Oh" he said apologetically. "I… um" Hermione was looking down now, tears clotting her vision. "Sorry" he said quietly.

It didn't matter who she was, no one deserved to loose someone they loved. Not like that. Not too early.

Draco may not have particularly liked her, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Yeah, it sucks" she said, finally looking up, the tears gone, but her eyes still rimmed with red.

"Hey" Draco piped up. "What's up with those cousins? Why didn't your mum think you'd like it?" he asked trying to change the subject. Why was he trying to cheer her up?

"Oh them" Hermione sneered at the floor. Draco was impressed.

"My cousins from my fathers side are very well off. My uncle is a doctor working in Africa, and my _aunt_ Louise spends all his money on pointless little things like jewellery and cheats on him while he's away. My cousins, April and Summer are just like her and always pick on me"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "So, you hate them?" Hermione nodded. "Hey, lets play a game" Hermione looked up questioningly. "I'll ask you three questions and you can ask me three back"

"Limits?" she asked.

"None" Draco replied. "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to" he added, slightly nervous.

"Ok then" Hermione said smiling. "You go first"

"Do you have any pets?" he asked.

"Just Crookshanks, my cat. But I've always wanted a little golden retriever" she said smiling. Draco just smiled, not being familiar with breeds.

"Are you still in contact with Viktor Krum?"

"Not really"

"Is Potter really going to have to face You-Know-Who?" he asked, in a darker tone, knowing it was a delicate topic. Hermione sighed.

"Yes" Draco nodded.

"Your turn" Hermione looked up cautiously.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Draco froze. What should he say?

"Lets just keep cleaning" he said, sounding colder than what he meant. Hermione groaned.

"I knew that was a long shot. I'm sorry" she apologised.

"That's alright" Draco said shortly.

They both got back on their hands and knees and were silent again for a few minutes.

"Draco?" He looked up immediately, shocked by her use of his first name, only to see a pair of luscious breasts beneath her tank top.

"Ummmm, yeah?" he asked, nervously, and slightly annoyed he was being aroused by _her_.

"I was thinking, we should really go out into the forest for our potion soon"

Finding himself unable to make a sound, Draco nodded.

* * *

**A/N - We're getting there! Draco is anyway. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pocket Knife

**A/N - NOW they will finally go into the forbidden forest! I am in such a good mood today, despite the fact I am being forced back to school. It hit 30 degrees today! So happy. Any Aussie's reading?**

**Disclaimer- Nup.**

* * *

Draco was waiting by the edge of the forest waiting for Granger and was incredibly annoyed at the girl.

She was eighteen minutes late! According to his 53 galleon watch (**A/N 600 Australian dollars, found this great website online!) **anyway. He mightn't not have been so annoyed if he had suggested in and he was on time.

He really needed this potion grade.

Checking his watch again, Draco swore seeing the time was now 7:50pm. It was dark already, he wasn't going to wait around for a werewolf to attack him.

Just as he moved away from the trees, he heard her voice _finally_.

"Malfoy don't you dare move away from there!" Hermione Granger shrieked from twenty meters away. Draco planted a scowl on his face as she jogged over to him. For the outing to the forest she was wearing flimsy muggle clothes, Draco observed, unlike himself who had donned a cloak.

In the cold autumn weather, she was wearing blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs tightly and a royal blue coloured cotton jacked over a white tank top. Her hair was scrunched up in a bun.

"Sorry, I know I'm late-"

"You are" Draco agreed.

"But I was with Ron and Harry"

"Who else?"

Again she ignored him.

"I couldn't shake them off, and hadn't realised how late I really was and - Oh! I forgot my wand!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That's smart"

Hermione glared at him. "Thanks" she snapped. "Can we go in now?"

"Yes, about that" Draco started, halting her as she started to head towards the woods. "Do you know exactly where we are going to find this?"

Hermione, to Draco's horror, shook her head.

"No. But unicorns usually catch their hair on the branches, so no doubt we will find some soon. And we mustn't split up" she added as an afterthought.

As Hermione walked into the forest, Draco stared at her in disbelief, but then, realising that her death may very well be on his hands, followed her in reluctantly.

The Forbidden Forest always had that foreboding sense of eeriness. From the outside the forest couldn't bee seen except for the many rows of trees and clichéd mysterious fogginess. It was worse from the inside. The trees towered above them and went on forever. Draco didn't know exactly how big the forest was just that it was forbidden and full of dangerous beasts. Looking back, there were so many twigs and branches in the way, Draco could barely see what little sunlight there had been.

Granger was way ahead of him, he noted.

Good. That meant she'd get eaten first and he'd have time to escape.

"Granger, how much further?" he complained. She shot him a look.

"I don't know Malfoy" she snapped back. "As look as it takes"

"Well don't go too far" Draco replied smoothly, trying not to sound too worried. There were so many things in just the outskirts of the forest and wondered how far anyone had ever made it. Certainly no one had gotten from one side to the next. There was a passage in _Hogwarts, a History _about a witch named Augusta Willford who attempted just that and disappeared from the Ministry's radar after three days. It also stated that two fifth year students were once sent out into the forest for a detention in 1786 and never made it back.

"It shouldn't take long" Hermione said. They could no longer see the castle and Draco could see they were getting to a clearing. "It might be in there!" Draco winced as the absurd girl shrieked.

"Well-" Draco halted when he saw the brown bun disappearing forward into the clearing. "Granger?" he called. "GRANGER?" Draco yelled when she didn't respond. Swearing Draco started to run towards the clearing, before he heard a blood curling scream and an almighty roar of what sounded like… a lion?

Turning paler than he had been before, Draco ran as fast as he could towards the clearing, until he was hurdled back by something he couldn't identify ever seeing before.

* * *

**A/N The first cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahhahahahah! How many ha's do you think there should be in a mwhaha? Ok, reviews!**

**MasterOfThePuppetPeople - I may have responded to you before, I cant remember, but oh well. I know they are developing quite quickly, but don't worry, there are going to be bumps! They don't magically (**_**well**_**) fall in love and I feel that word is totally overused. I have seen some fics which move along remarkably fast, within a chapter perhaps they are dating. This ISNT one of them, don't worry and thanks for reviewing!**

**The Guest who signed 'the fabulousness of izzy' - Thank you, there will be more to come!**

**Guest of chapter one - you left a review to tell me that I was immature? That tells me absolutely nothing about my work or story. That was not the only thing wrong with my story, but I find it offensive that you post a review saying nothing but an insult. **

**Fancraz4198 - Yeah, Draco kinda had her held against her will, but what would the story do to have them run off? Haha, thanks the blood is kinda the point of the story, ya know Draco pushing aside his prejudice. You also said you thought this was Harry/Draco… erm may I ask why? No offence, I find it funny, but this is after 4 chapters? And yes, I did like writing the Draco-Pansy part! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**TheWandOfDeduction - Thank you, I'm glad! You are sure to have many alerts if you are willing to wait, haha**


	8. Chapter 8

Pocket Knife

**A/N - Ok, it's cruel to keep you waiting. And I had an amazing dream last night where I was Hermione and we were looking for the Horcruxes and ended up in this hall I have never seen before where Draco was and then me, Ron and Harry ran away from Voldemort outside where we had a snowball fight with random people who had taken over the park and built a basement like in Sims and hid out in there and OHMIGAWD it was amazing! **

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling is a God and I am a worshipping peasant. **

* * *

_Previously…_

_Draco halted when he saw the brown bun disappearing forward into the clearing. __"__Granger?__"__ he called. __"__GRANGER?__"__ Draco yelled when she didn't__'__t respond. Swearing Draco started to run towards the clearing, before he heard a blood curling scream and an almighty roar of what sounded like__…__ a lion?_

_Turning paler than he had been before, Draco ran as fast as he could towards the clearing, until he was hurdled back by something he couldn't__'__t identify ever seeing before._

Looking up, Draco could now see what it was that struck him.

He didn't know what it was, but it was terrifying. The creature was about three meters tall, one wide and covered in bloodied, matted fur. Its head was abnormally large and its eyes were creepily small, slanted and lilac. Its teeth were about five inches big and pointed into fangs. It stood as a human but its tail was dotted with deadly spikes.

Draco couldn't see Granger so tried to stand and then noticed he was bleeding - a spike had struck him in the stomach. He balanced himself nevertheless, having been used to pain from a remarkably young age.

The monster roared and charged towards Draco.

His eyes widening, Draco looked around for his wand before deciding it would be best to run away first. He saw Hermione on the other side of the clearing, blood all over her.

As much as Draco despised the annoying girl, he couldn't let her die on his hands. He looked back at the monster and saw it had its tail stuck in a tree from trying to charge him.

Draco darted towards Hermione and fell to his knees once he reached her. She was unconscious, as he had thought, but her stomach was covered in blood, like his but even more so.

CRASH! (**A/N I know…)**

Draco swivelled his head to face a deadly creature heading towards his. Realising he could only defeat they beast with a spell, found himself running towards it, and darting around it, lunging for his wand-

"WRARGH!" **(A/N ugggh!) **

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" **(A/N Spelling?)**

The beast stopped in its tracks and fell, frozen to the floor. Taking his wand in his hand, Draco ran back to Hermione and examined her injury.

He knew he couldn't take her up to Madam Pomfrey like that, so, reluctantly, pulled up her shirt and wiped away the blood with a cloth he produced from his wand. The cloth was bloodied up in just seconds.

Draco let out a groan and vanished the cloth and produced another.

"Agumenti" Wetting it, he let the cloth soak up all of Grangers blood.

Who would've thought that what Draco Malfoy was doing at 8:30 on an Autumn Saturday night, was cleaning up Hermione Granger's blood because she had been attacked by a creature Draco couldn't identify.

"Malfoy?" Draco jumped as he realised Granger was regaining consciousness.

"How do you feel?" he asked immediately. She groaned.

"It hurts" Draco paused his 'cleaning' to look at her. Granger's face was scrunched up in pain. He just couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Don't get him wrong, he still hated her. But she looked so vulnerable (Well, she was).

"I know" he said comfortingly. Hermione groaned and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you" Draco did nothing but nod and got back to work. She was still bleeding, but not as much as before (thanks to him, he acknowledged smugly).

"Ok, I'm going to scourgify you off and then wrap your stomach in a bandage. Do you think you can walk?"

Hermione nodded weakly. She certainly felt much better than before, but was most definitely not yet completely well.

Draco did as he said and then hauled Hermione up so she was leaning on him.

"Ow! Damn it Granger! At least try and put some weight in your feet!" Draco groaned as she leant on him further.

"I don't think I can" she groaned. Draco balanced himself steadily and then walked on with Hermione in tow.

They hobbled out of the forest without much difficultly and when they reached the castle, Hermione let go of Draco, insisting she was fine.

"I have to accompany you up to the hospital wing, you cant sleep like that" Draco replied to her coolly. Hermione nodded and they hopped up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"Oh dear heavens!" Hermione winced as she heard Madam Pomfrey rushed towards them. "Get on a bed, get a bed!" she said, hurrying Hermione towards one of the beds and undid the bandage.

"Oh my!" Then Madam Pomfrey turned towards Draco. "What on earth happened to her?"

"She was attacked. I don't know what it was -"

"Tell me what it looked like!" She persisted.

"Um…" It was a bit difficult to fathom the idea of forgetting the awful monster who had attacked them. "It was three meters tall, hairy, it had a tail with spikes and stood upright"

Pomfrey gasped.

"We need to transfer her to St Mungo's immediately. We don't have the permanent medication. Oh lord, Dumbledore never should have let Hagrid breed those things!"

* * *

**A/N Yeah, another cliffhanger. **

**Sasstiel-castiel - glad to have a local reading! Yes, the changes are abrupt, but it was lovely today! I live in SA, nice to get some better weather. Its good you stumbled upon this again then isn't it? I hope you will continue to read!**


End file.
